My Sheila
by FlyingTurkishNun
Summary: Australia x Reader one-shot


**Australia x Reader**

_**My Sheila **_

A/N: This is my first Australia x Reader, as well as my first reader-insert, so any constructive criticism is really appreciated! ^.^

She stands silently, observing. (H/c) tresses fall around her, swaying softly in the ocean breeze that has found its way to her as she stands on the sandy shore. She will never cease to be amazed by this; this ocean and this land. This place that she has called home for merely three months.

It had been hard for (y/n)'s parents to accept that their daughter was going to live in Australia with some man they had met once. But, upon seeing the happiness that had shone on her face when the Australian man, Jett, had kissed her and held her hand, they had given way. And, unbeknownst to (y/n), Jett had asked her parents for permission for something that made his stomach flutter with imaginary butterflies.

He had asked for permission to marry her.

(Y/n) is watching the sunrise over the ocean with a soft smile on her face. (E/c) eyes soften considerably when strong arms are wrapped around her from behind. She sighs, her eyes fluttering closed as she leans into the touch, accepting it.

"Hey, Jett," she murmurs groggily. She'd woken up early to watch the summer sun of January[1] rise over the ocean. No matter how many times (y/n) had seen it, she would never grow tired of it.

"G'morning, sheila…" Jett responds just as groggily, if not more so. His accent comes out in thick slurs this early in the morning, and (y/n) will never grow tired of hearing it. "What're you doin' out so early?"

She giggles, stepping backwards as to absorb the heat her boyfriend's body offers. The ocean breeze is chilly and she stands unprepared against its forces in merely a (f/c) tank-top and black basketball shorts. "I wanted to watch the sunrise…"

"Again?" Jett's voice is full of sarcastic disappointment. He adores seeing (y/n) take in the beauty that the Australian coast has to offer, and will never falter to meet her on these mornings to absorb the beauty that she, his girlfriend of two years, offers him.

(Y/n) turns her head slightly to show her boyfriend that she is pouting, as well as to rest her head against his chest and hear the faint pitter-pattering melody that his heart-beat makes. "You know that I love it," she mutters to keep up the pouting façade and to also keep her usual early-morning grogginess at bay.

Jett smiles softly, taking (y/n)'s hand in his own as he turns to move in front of her. He shuffles about for a moment, as though trying to decide something. With a softly muttered, _"Ah, screw it,"_ he is down on one knee with a small black velvet box held out, but unopened.

(E/c) orbs open in shock, all of the traces of a groggy feeling chased away and replaced with amazement and excitement.

"(Y/n)?" The Australian man murmurs cautiously. "The only pretty words I need to say to you are I love you. If that's enough for you, than that's enough for me."

His green eyes move down to the box as he opens it to show a ring. Not to flashy and not to simple, exactly how he likes to think of his girlfriend.

"(F/n) (L/n), will you become my sheila and marry me…?"

She stands at a loss for words, even the word _yes_ is too hard to pronounce. Taking silence for denial, Jett's eyes widen as hers did at first. He feels that he has ruined their relationship by moving too quickly for her liking. Maybe the moment was right.

But then she nods. And when she nods, eyes teary with happiness, Jett's heart soars. His smile stretches and he stands from his kneeling position on the sand to slip the ring onto (y/n)'s finger with a giddiness rising inside of him that can only be compared to that of a child on Christmas.

Jett cups her (s/c) cheeks in his hands and kisses her sweetly, as though a kiss can convey how happy he is to have her.

How happy he is to finally be able to call her his one and only sheila.

[1] For anyone who doesn't know, in the Southern Hemisphere the seasons are the reverse of the seasons in the Northern Hemisphere. (e.g December is summer-time and June is winter-time)


End file.
